Undeniable
by GossamerCorset
Summary: Remus Lupin always had a strange attachment to the Moon since he was turned by Greyback at the age of five. It was undeniable. It was fate. It was Love. Written for the Houses Competition / Slytherin / Round 9 / Short.


Written for the Houses Competition, representing Slytherin House, sit-in for Prefect 2.

Category: Short

Prompt: [Word] Undeniable

Words: 891

All characters in the wonderful Harry Potter world were created and are owned by JK Rowling. I do not claim any ownership over any of them.

o

* * *

It was undeniable that Remus Lupin's life was always attached to the moon. Only the moon knew his true nature, only the moon knew his secrets, and every time the moon was in full circle, bright with all Her glory, Remus was always pulled to Her. She danced in her silver rays like a Goddess bewitching him. No matter how many times he resisted Her, he would always fall back and deeper into Her like She was the ocean. Sometimes, he could barely bring himself to swim out of Her. It is those nights that She drowns him, and it is those nights his transformations are the worst.

He was only five when She called out to him. He remembered how beautiful She seemed at first, the moonlight like Her fingers stretched out to him, beckoning him closer to Her. To him, She at first seemed like a magnificent ancient magic hung high in the sky, untouchable. As a boy, Remus used to think that one day he would join Her in Her palace on the moon, and that thought tortured him every full moon when he transformed into a despicable beast. He kept thinking to himself, 'Would She love me like this? In such a hideous, monstrous form? Would She let me join Her in Her palace like this?'

As time passed, Remus lived through many full moons alone under containment of heavy warded doors. His screams echoed through the village and the villagers mistook those screams as belonging to violent spirits. He might as well be one, his whole life was merely a shadow. He kept himself in the dark, afraid to form any kind of relationship with any one lest they uncover his secret and he endangers them. He screamed in pain, in agony, of a terrible fate he would persistently have to endure and all because of Her – his mistress, his Goddess, his ball and chain. It was undeniable that the relationship he had with Her was very abusive. She took and never gave, and despite putting up a good fight, he would always have to give in to Her. It was fate. It was a curse. It was love but at the same time, it was undeniable that it was also hate.

He remembered being deceived by Her beauty in his younger days, entranced by Her plump silver bosom where light poured out from in the dark night like a crystal waterfall. Some days when he could roam free during his transformation in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, he would shower in that crystal waterfall. It is there and then, during those nights of freedom that he remembers how beautiful She is and how he always longs to be with Her at that stage where She is in her fullest. It is in nights like those that he recalls Her as his first love.

He remembered silently hoping and believing that She will one day finally come down to humble Herself to the ground and bring him with Her into the skies, where all his torture will finally end. However, those were just childish thoughts he tried to preserve until adulthood. He soon became weary of Her, as years go by She only grows more beautiful while he sheds through with age, his body weighing down in patchy, shabby robes and his light brown hair flecked with grey. He cursed Her many nights but She is arrogant and shameless, and Her hair and neck is dazzled with stars that shine brighter than diamonds and he knew he could never afford to give Her such luxuries.

Some nights he thinks if he listens closely, he can hear Her in the wind. Her voice is melodic and challenges even the sweetest songs from the merpeople of the Black Lake. Those nights, he sleeps peacefully and dreams of Her with Her silver hair and celestial dark blue eyes. If he looks deeper into Her eyes, it becomes divination. His past, his present, his future, all begins and ends with, and returns to, Her.

It was undeniable, to simply put it, that Remus Lupin was losing his mind. He searched for her in every woman – the aura of grace and mystery, eyes that hid away secrets of the World and lips that spoke of nothing but rivers of knowledge and poetry. Despite the fact that She was always there in the sky, that She would always make a show of Herself every full moon, it was not enough for Remus. He needed _more_.

So when he heard Antonin Dolohov scream, _Avada Kedavra_ , to Remus, all he heard instead was Her calling out to him.

Crystal clear, like it was the first time She ever said his name – _Remus_.

Silver hair, celestial dark blue eyes, and hair and neck that sparkled with chains of stars – She flashed before his eyes. Smiling, he fell to the ground.

While his body lay limp on the floor, his soul rose to meet Her outstretched pearl white fingers. 'You've finally humbled yourself to come to me?' He asked, and She only laughed a laugh that sounded like the gentle pull of a harp.

As he ascended the translucent stairs of Her palace, Remus took one look at Her and softly spoke, 'Together?'

Smiling, she whispered to him, 'Undeniable'.

He sobbed in ecstasy.

* * *

Beta: DaronwyK (Thankyou!)


End file.
